


Tonight is The Night

by tinylittlepaws



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eating out, F/M, M/M, Shameless Smut, Tension, That's it, amateur couple, and kyungsoo loves it, but with plot okay, cuz they are in love already, girl!jongin, het!kaisoo, it's literally shameless smut, jongin gets eaten out, that's the whole story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinylittlepaws/pseuds/tinylittlepaws
Summary: Jongin is Kyungsoo's girlfriend and after three months of dating, Kyungsoo finally eats her out for the first time. Warning: girl!Jongin, boyfriend Kyungsoo.





	Tonight is The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Let's appreciate het!kaisoo together, shall we?
> 
> Word count: 3494 words.

It started out innocently, really.

Jongin was snuggled up against Kyungsoo’s side, hugging his stomach while her head rested on his shoulder. Their friends were around, sitting on the couch next to her or at their legs on the carpet, quiet as they concentrated on the movie they were watching. 

Jongin is a very snuggly person naturally – meaning she takes advantage of every situation where she can be closer than normal to the people she loves. With Kyungsoo, it’s no different either. Good thing is that the boy is just as cuddly as she is, even though he does not look like one who enjoys a good snuggle on rainy nights. But he does. 

They fit together so well, Jongin thinks.

As the movie kept playing, Jongin started to get bored. It was an action movie and she didn’t really like that genre, but still came along to watch it in Chanyeol’s home because Kyungsoo asked her to. So it was no surprise when she let out a quiet, bored sigh and snuggled closer to her boyfriend. 

„You don’t like it?” he whispered to her, a slight chuckle to his voice. 

„Not really,” Jongin answered, chuckling along. She raised her head and Kyungsoo immediately leaned forward to claim her lips in a form of a soft peck. Flushing immediately, Jongin dropped her gaze but smiled shyly.

„Should we go home then?” Kyungsoo offered quietly, raising a hand to brush her fringe out of her eyes.

Jongin shook her head with a shrug. „No, it’s fine. I know you like this movie,” she explained. „I’ll survive.”

Just as they were about to share another innocent kiss, Jongdae’s angry voice interrupted them.

„That’s nice, but now please shut up because we tryna’ watch this shit.”

Snickering into her hand, used to this kind of reactions from her friend, Jongin nodded and sent a regretful glance to Kyungsoo. He pulled her closer into his side, then rubbed her shoulder once before pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. 

Closing her eyes, Jongin decided to just take a nap while the others were watching the movie. But instead of falling asleep, her mind wandered everywhere and to everyone, but mostly to Kyungsoo. She didn’t mean to think about him when he was right there, but she really couldn’t help it. 

Her chest tightened, feeling full of love and affection as she thought about his smile. It continued on as she remembered back to their little moments, moments where Kyungsoo hugged her from behind when she was cooking, or when he peppered her face with kisses to wake her up when she fell asleep on his couch while he was showering. She thought about his gentle touches and his soft kisses that sometimes got a bit eager along with his hands. 

There hasn’t been many times before when they got carried away during kissing. It was mostly because Jongin was nineteen and still kind of inexperienced. Sure, she had boyfriends before, but the first one lasted one and a half week, while the second dragged on for three weeks. She just started to give up on love, thinking that she just isn’t able to fall in love, and then she met Kyungsoo. It was a year ago, but they have only been together for three months.

Jongin’s mind wanders to their first kiss. It was sweet and slow, innocent – everything that a first kiss should be. She has never enjoyed kissing before, but with Kyungsoo, everything was good. Better. The best. 

She thinks about the time that just happened two days ago, when they got a little handsy. It was a simple Sunday afternoon, and Jongin just got out of the shower when Kyungsoo showed up at her door step. Luckily she had been dressed up already but only wearing a tiny piece of perfectly fitting gray shorts and a tight, simple black shirt. It was nothing special, really, but Kyungsoo smiled at her with that dark look in his eyes and as soon as they got back to her room he kissed her.

It started out as a simple welcoming kiss because they can’t just make out when her parents are down in the living room. But Kyungsoo held her close, hands on her waist and not letting go as he kept on kissing her, longer than usual. Jongin remembers their ragged breathing and that hot pooling in her stomach that only got more fierce when Kyungsoo pressed on her lower back and pressed their lower halves together intimately. 

She has never before felt Kyungsoo that way, that close, that intimate, but it got her so excited that she let out a quiet whine at the feeling and it was rewarded by a hand running through her shoulder-length brown hair. 

It was strange, because their kiss wasn’t hurried or eager, it was… it was slow, but deep and sensual, and they used tongue as well, which rarely happened because that kind of kiss was still new to Jongin. 

Kyungsoo wasn’t completely hard, Jongin only felt a slight bump on her lower stomach, but it was hot, mirroring the state between her legs. Kyungsoo’s hands shamelessly wandered as they slowly rubbed her back, her sides, even the back of her neck before they retreated to her hips, only to slip lower and stroke the roundness of her butt, but never groping. It was the third, maybe the fourth time that that happened and it never failed to make Jongin weak in the knees. 

It all ended about ten or fifteen minutes later and Jongin didn’t miss to notice that the slight bump on her lower stomach grew into a massive bulge that was pressed up against her. But Kyungsoo still managed to smile at her lovingy and peck her lips once again before squeezing her hand and turning to turn on her laptop, ready to set up the movie that they agreed on watching. 

While thinking about all these things, Jongin didn’t realize that she has been shifting around in Kyungsoo’s arms. But not only that – apparently, her hands have been moving around as well, and she doesn’t know exactly what they were doing, but now her right arm that was once around his stomach was resting on the top of Kyungsoo’s thigh, palm stroking his flesh through his sweatpants. 

She only realizes it now because Kyungsoo suddenly turnes his head and lets out a shuddering breath against her lips. Jongin raises her head up, cheeks already reddening and stomach dropping when she meets her boyfriend’s gaze. 

Kyungsoo has that look in his eyes again: half-lidded and dangerous, shining in the dark room. Jongin’s breath hitches and she instinctively grips onto Kyungsoo’s thigh, making him hiss and bury his face in her neck. 

„What are you doing?” he murmurs lowly, lips brushing skin, making Jongin shudder. It’s only then that her eyes wander a little more and her heart speeds up when she notices the obvious tent in Kyungsoo’s pants. 

She gasps softly and pulls her hand back slowly, intending to keep it for herself from now on, but that decision is short lived because in the next moment Kyungsoo kisses her neck, hot and wet, and Jongin’s hand shoots out to grab at the fabric of his shirt on his chest. Kyungsoo’s other arm lifts off the couch and comes around Jongin, hugging her front and gripping her hip before rubbing her side slowly. A full-body shudder runs through her as the hand goes higher and higher, thumb stopping just under the cup of her bra before it slides down again, making Jongin’s stomach clench. 

Suddenly, Kyungsoo pulls away completely and clears his throat before standing up. 

„I’m gonna make some popcorn,” he announces, sending a meaningful glance towards Jongin. Heat pools low in her stomach again and she bites her lower lip, trembling all over. 

„’kay,” Chanyeol answers, and it’s lucky that none of them take their eyes off the screen, giving Jongin green light to snuck out after her boyfriend. 

Kyungsoo is out of her vision as she walks towards the kitchen so she almost yelps when a hand grabs her wrist and pulls her towards the other direction. It’s Kyungsoo, of course, and he’s not looking back as he leads her up on the stairs quietly, obviously heading for Chanyeol’s bedroom. 

There are no words exchanged until the door clicks shut and Jongin finds herself cornered by Kyungsoo, who turns the key in the lock. Jongin gulps.

Hands find her hips again and Kyungsoo presses against her, hard bulge pressing against her lower stomach again and she barely manages to hold in her whimper at the feeling.

„What were you trying to do earlier?” Kyungsoo murmurs, lowering his head as he noses at her cheek, teasing with his light touches. 

Jongin gulps soundly, excitement running through her veins but she’s still shy, it showing in the way she meekly places her hands on Kyungsoo’s chest. The boy huffs, lips pressing and traveling downwards until they are sucking on her jaw gently. 

„I’m— I was just thinking, I didn’t pay attention to… to my hands, I didn’t… mean to…” she stutters, eyes slipping closed at the feeling of lips on her neck. And for the first time, she moans in front of Kyungsoo, the sound quiet but clear. Her breathing stops for a moment as she realizes what just happened and Kyungsoo’s hitches at the same time. 

„Fuck,” he mumbles. His hands grip onto Jongin’s hips firmer and he brings her closer, pulling Jongin’s lower half away from the door. His hands slide to Jongin’s butt, the action bolder than last time and now he gropes the globes, using it to press Jongin more against himself. 

„Kyungsoo,” she whimpers, arms sliding around his neck and into his air, tugging. She is shaking in his arms, arousal taking over her body as she tips her head back against the door and lets Kyungsoo kiss at her neck. 

Kyungsoo grunts, the sound low and manly. „You are trembling so much,” he breathes, pulling his head back to be able to look at Jongin. she opens her eyes, meeting his gaze. 

„I know,” she answers weakly, panting a little.

Kyungsoo leans forward then, lets his lips brush Jongin’s in the slightest of touches, enjoys the way her lips part on instinct, waiting for a kiss that he isn’t going to give her, not now, not yet. 

„Do you want me to touch you?” he questions quietly. 

Jongin freezes under his hands, breath hitching, but then a playful glint shows up in her eyes.

„You are touching me right now,” she teases, chuckling weakly and trying to sound and look less gone, less turned on. But it’s obviously no use because Kyungsoo’s lips curl up into a dark smile.

„Do you want more?”

Jongin bites her lower lip at that, cheeks flushing a red so dark that the light coming from the Moon is enough to show it to Kyungsoo. Her eyes drop but her hands tighten on Kyungsoo’s hair, trying to express herself without having to speak.

„Do you want more?” Kyungsoo pushes it, his voice more authorative this time. A moan bubbles up from Jongin’s throat.

„Yes,” she breathes. „Yes.” 

Kyungsoo kisses her mouth then, murmuring, „Okay, baby.”

 

Pulling his hands away from her body, Kyungsoo grabs her hand, intertwines their fingers together and pulls Jongin towards Chanyeol’s bed. He sits down on the edge, tugs on Jongin’s hand and she only hesitates for a moment before she sets herself down in Kyungsoo’s lap. 

In this position she’s able to feel Kyungsoo’s cock as it pokes her on her inner thigh and when he pulls her even closer, it pushes against her just right. It’s only on instinct when she rolls her hips down, moaning, wanting to feel more, to have more friction. 

„Feels good,” Jongin mutters, hands around Kyungsoo’s neck as she grinds down again. 

Kyungsoo grunts in reply, hands on her hips to help her move in the right way as his lips find Jongin’s neck again. She shudders in his hands and whimpers, making him suck on her skin, only to moan when she grinds down particularly hard.  
„You’re doing well,” he praises with a breathy voice, pulling back and staring into her pleasure striken face. Her eyes are closed, lower lip pulled between her teeth and throat bobbing as she quickens her pace. „But is it really how you want to come?”

Jongin stops then, eyes opening. There is still that pretty blush on her cheeks that makes her endearing and Kyungsoo can’t help but to lean in to peck her lips. 

„Come on, let’s get you on the bed.”

And with that, Kyungsoo manhandles Jongin to the middle of the king-sized bed and postures himself right between her opened thighs. She looks taken aback for a moment but then she chuckles, more out of nervousness than anything else and tugs on Kyungsoo’s shirt to have him closer. 

They share a warm kiss, tongues involved, and Kyungsoo grinds against her once, making them moan into each other’s mouths in unision. 

Kyungsoo rolls off of her after that, lays on his side and buries his face in Jongin’s neck. He starts pressing warm kisses there and enjoys her little tremors as his hand heads south, starting from under her breasts. 

He slides his fingers under her shirt, maps out her bare stomach with gentle strokes and feels her muscles clench under his ministrations. Scraping his nails lightly on his way, he gets to the button of Jongin’s shorts and stops. 

He holds still for a moment, waiting for any kinds of reaction and he gets it soon in a form of Jongin tilting his head up and kissing him square in the mouth. „I want it.” 

Nodding, he presses in for another slow kiss as his fingers unbutton her shorts and pull down the zipper. He can already feel Jongin thrusting up into empty air with slow movements, her anticipation building. 

But instead of sinking his hand under the cloth, Kyungsoo slides his hand further down and strokes his fingers over the place where Jongin wants them the most. 

Her back arches just the slightest and she lets out a tiny little whimper. It’s enough for Kyungsoo to continue, stroking his fingers back and forth, feeling her up through her clothes.

It’s when she pulls away from the kiss and whimpers out loud that Kyungsoo stops teasing and finally gives the girls what she wants.

„Take it off,” He orders lowly, pulling his hand away. 

Jongin sits up immediately, pulls her denim down her legs and throws it somewhere onto the floor, not really caring about it. When she lays back down again, she looks at Kyungsoo expectantly.He bites his lower lip as he notices how she spreads her legs slowly but willingly. 

Kyungsoo would like to think that he doesn’t seem eager when he places his hand on Jongin’s panty-covered pussy, but he probably does. He feels around a little, strokes her gently before he starts rubbing little circles over her clit. 

„Oh—„ she chokes out, one of her hands coming up to clutch at his bicep. „That’s—that’s really—„

„Good?” Kyungsoo finishes it for her, a smile playing on his lips. Jongin nods, breathing out a, „Yes,” before closing her eyes and exhaling through her lips, chest arching up again. Kyungsoo feels how hot and wet she is, her panties soaking in her liquid and his cock twitches in his pants at the knowledge that he is the cause for her arousal. He leans in, peppers her neck with warm kisses as he slowly slips his fingers under her panties to feel her for real. His breath hitches as he is met with even more slickness, his fingers sliding easily between her folds as he rubs them up and down, stroking her gently. 

„Ah,” she whimpers, fingers tightening on his shirt. „That’s really good—ah,”

Kyungsoo pulls back just to be able to look at her face. He sees her losing control over her moans and expressions. Kyungsoo goes for her clit again and starts rubbing it, this time faster and with a bit more pressure and Jongin starts moving her hips, lost in pleasure. 

Kyungsoo moans at the sight and leans forward to tug on Jongin’s lower lip needily. „I want to eat you out,” he breathes, panting, but his fingers never stop pleasuring Jongin. „Can I?”

kyungsoo feels Jongin clenching at the question, then sees her nodding, just as eager as he is. „Yes, please,” she whimpers. „God, yes.”

That’s all it takes for Kyungsoo to slide lower and in between Jongin’s legs after he pulls down her panties. He is met with the sight of Jongin’s pink flesh, clenching as air hits her, liquied smeared all around, proving her arousal. He places his hands on her thighs as he leans closer, tongue flickering out to taste her.

„Yes,” Jongin whimpers, hands grabbing for his hair. „Please, more.”

Wanting to do just that, Kyungsoo doesn’t hesitate to press his tongue against her wetness harder. She moans, tugging on his hair and Kyungsoo flicks his tongue mercilessly, diving in for a fast space already. 

He closes his lips around Jongin’s folds and sucks on her clit, a shudder running through his body when Jongin moans out loud and long, thighs starting to tremble in his hold.

„That feels so good,” she moans, trashing around the bed. „Like that, yes, please—god, yes.”

Taking one of his hands off of one thigh, Kyungsoo hesitantly strokes around Jongin’s entrance with his middle finger, trying to make his intentions clear and ask for an answer. Jongin gasps, clenches around nothing and spreads her legs further apart, giving him an answer. 

Kyungsoo slowly slides his finger inside Jongin and grunts at the heat around his digit, his mouth and tongue stopping for a moment to take the feeling in. Jongin’s muscles suck him in, clenching and unclenching mercilessly while she moans and asks for more. 

Kyungsoo starts to move his finger in and out slowly and his mouth gets back to work as well, tongue flicking at her clit in a fast pace. 

„Faster,” she moans, and Kyungsoo complies. 

Jongin can only take a minute of this torture before she asks for another finger. Now Kyungsoo is fucking her with two digits, pace fast, tongue working and pressing down hard. 

He feels it when her orgasm start to build up, her muscles clenching harder and harder around his finger, and when she tips over the edge she arches her back, moans out loud and long, fingers tugging on his hair.

Kyungsoo licks her through her orgasm, fingers now slowing down and pulling out when she comes down from her high. She is panting hard, her hands retreating from his hair to rest them over her stomach. 

Kyungsoo shifts and sits back on his heels, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and his fingers with a tissue that he finds in his pocket. He looks at her then and finds her already staring back at him, expression spent out and meek.

„You okay?” he asks hoarshly, chuckling lowly. 

Jongin smiles and grasp onto the fabric of her shirt, nodding shyly. „Yes.”

Grinning, Kyungsoo shifts again and hovers over her, staring down into her eyes. She looks so beautiful right now. „So, how was it?” 

Jongin whimpers and slaps his chest lightly at the shameless question, but the corners of her lips are curling up, and she answers after some time of hesitation.

„It was good. Really good.” 

Kyungsoo grins at that and leans down to peck her lips, knowing well that she is able to taste herself on his lips. She crunches her nose up but doesn’t show any signs of pulling away, so Kyungsoo dives in, with all the hopes of a good making out and maybe some dry humping, just to ease the tension in his pants.

But his dreams are short lived because a knock on the door forces them to split and stare at each other with horrified eyes.

„We all know you are in there and that you ain’t making popcorn,” comes Chanyeol’s low voice, „But we would appreciate it if you continued it back home because we don’t want to get turned on when there are only guys in this house,” He explains, and after a moment of silence, he adds, „Thanks.” before padding away and down the stairs.

„Let’s get back home then,” Kyungsoo grins, and Jongin agrees easily, hand sliding down to stroke over Kyungsoo’s bulge through his pants before she pushes Kyungsoo away and stands up from the bed to put her clothes on.

Kyungsoo watches her move around and feels his cock twitch in his pants, demanding for attention. He sighs internally, muttering to himself, „It’s gonna be a long ride home.”


End file.
